Jealous Much?
by GYBoba
Summary: Sasuke and Neji are fighting silently for Naruto's love. After so many years of not talking to the blonde, will Sasuke even get a chance to win Naruto over? Sasunaru or maybe Nejinaru...hmm(Highschool fic.)


**Me: Okay, okay, so I keep doing this. Right now my head is wandering around right now for the two stories and the drabbles I've started writing, so I began to write this, a more… normal story than the rest I've written so far. Sorry if my writing might still seem sloppy. I'm new to writing fanfictions, so take it easy on me **

**Ghai: Fine, but couldn't you wait 'til you finished the other two stories first.**

**Me: Nope **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh**

XxX

Naruto walked towards the schools building with a sigh. He stopped in front of the front doors to the school building and hid the bottom of his face into the collar of his shirt as far as he could. As he pushed up the thick framed, non- prescribed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, he opened the school doors.

Naruto tried to avoid the looks of all the students by walking as close to the right wall as he could. It didn't work. "Oh, look who decided to come again today." He heard Sakura's voice say. He cringed at the sound. To think he actually used to want to be friends with her. Sakura walked up to Naruto and pushed him back against the wall. "Why don't you do us all a favor and just disappear, ugly." She said to him.

"I bet you that no one will even miss you." Ino chirped in.

_Don't say anything; just ignore them._ Naruto thought as he clenched his fists under the sleeves of his shirt.

"Excuse me, but I have to get to class." Naruto said as he touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Ew, I call that sexual harassment. Did you know that that is illegal? Don't touch me freak." Sakura said while brushing off her shoulder and pushing Naruto back.

Naruto hit the wall harshly and started coughing.

"Disgusting. Ino said. Ino took the books in Naruto's hand and threw them all over the hall."Look, once you show up, you mess up everything.

Naruto walked in between them, trying to avoid touching either one of them. When he got away, Ino stretched out her leg making Naruto fall to the floor, knocking down a student's phone with him.

"You are so clumsy." Ino said as she and Sakura laughed. They stopped laughing once they noticed who Naruto fell by.

"S-Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a pretending to be innocent face.

"Fine." Sasuke replied while he motioned a hand towards Naruto.

_He's helping me up? _Naruto thought."Thanks," Naruto said quietly as he reached for Sasuke's hand.

"Not you,my phone." Sasuke said. Naruto's heart dropped.

"O-oh, sorry," Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. They looked so mysterious deep, it felt like he could get lost in them.

"Hurry up." Sasuke demanded coldly to Naruto. Naruto gave Sasuke his phone and Sasuke walked away.

_That was the first time we talked in years, wasn't it?_

Naruto looked back at Sasuke for a moment and gathered up his stuff. The little crowd of students left the hallways, not even bothering to help him. He was all alone. Somehow, it felt normal.

XxX

Naruto gathered up his stuff and headed towards homeroom when a hand grasped the collar of his shirt and dragged him into an empty classroom.

_What? Who is this? _Naruto asked himself. As he was about to punch the figure, it started to speak.

"Dude, it's me." It said. It was Kiba. Naruto felt so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hey, what do you want?" Naruto asked him.

"I just wanted to say sorry for not doing anything in the hall." Kiba said as he looked down at his feet.

"It's alright, if you did, people would find out that we are friends."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, so are you okay."

"Mmhm, I'm already used to their attacks so I'm fine. Remember that they've been doing this to me for three years now." Naruto said with a fake smile.

Kiba sighed in relief. "Okay. Glad you're alright, well I have to go. I'll talk to you later!" Kiba said while leaving the room.

"I'm just fine." Naruto said to himself out loud. With a sigh, Naruto left the classroom and headed towards history.

XxX

Naruto felt that all his classes were too long. He already knew what they were learning. He had the top grades in his grade, besides Sasuke's. Sasuke's and his were about the same.

This period was history. The teacher was explaining about a history project on Konoha that they'd have to do. The class had to work in pairs of two. For the project, the pair would pick a place inside of Konoha and write an essay about it and make a model.

_Who am I going to work with_?

Naruto looked at Kiba for a second, but he shook his head no. Kiba was working with his friend Shikamaru_. I'll just be the one to work alone again_. Naruto decided_._

"Excuse me, Naruto?" He heard a voice say. Naruto turned around from his seat to face Hyuga Neji.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, confused. _What does _he _want from me?_

"Would you like to work with me?" Neji asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to sit-"Naruto stopped talking and thought about the question Neji just asked him.

'Would you like to work with me?' echoed in the back of Naruto's head.

"Excuse me, what did you ask me?" Naruto asked Neji. He probably heard him wrong.

Neji smiled at the blonde. "I asked, would you like to work with me, you know, on the project." He repeated.

"Umm, sure, but why me?"

"Just because." Neji replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Silence crept between the two for a second. "S-so, want to meet up at my house for the project?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Ah, yes." Neji replied. Naruto got out a piece of paper and wrote down his address and his phone number.

"Call me when you want to come by." Naruto told Neji. Neji also handed Naruto a paper with his address and phone number. Neji took the paper from Naruto's hands and waved goodbye as he walked out of the classroom.

'What just happened?' Naruto asked himself in his head. Naruto gazed at the door Neji walked out of moments ago.

Naruto shook all thoughts out of his head and looked at the black digital clock mounted onto the wall. "Oh! I'm going to be late for second period!" Naruto screeched while gathering his stuff and running out the door.

_In the corner of the history classroom_

Two girls stood near the desk at the back of the classroom, watching the Hyuga and Naruto leave the classroom .

"What the heck is Neji thinking?" Sakura asked Ino.

"How should I know, does it look like I'm him?" Ino hissed back at the pink haired girl who was looking at her reflection in her hand held mirror.

"Whatever, let's just go to our next period already." Sakura said, leaving the blonde to think alone in the corner.

"Wait for me!"

XxX

_Flashback (A/N: I'll write a flashback at the end of every chapter to reveal parts of Sasuke's and Naruto's past relationship.)_

Kushina plopped down onto the white couch in the living room with a sigh while wiping some sweat off of her forehead. "Ahh, finally down unpacking!" She announced to the ceiling.

Minato chuckled before plopping down next to his wife. "You can say that twice." Minato said. "You know, Kushina, I was the one who did most of the work."

"Yeah, yeah, stop complaining." She said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

It was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Kyuu? Naruto?" Kushina called out the names of her two sons. (Kyuu is the nickname for Kyuubi)

No response.

Both adults listened closely to hear either one of their voices or any movement. They heard giggling and splashing from their backyard.

Minato and Kushina sighed.

"I see they like the pool." Minato said tiredly.

Kushina yawned. "Yeah, I'll let them play for a bit. For now, I'm sleeping. "She said, falling asleep on Minato's shoulder, Minato copying seconds later.

"Kyuubi! That's not fair. Naruto pouted when his brother beat him to the other side of the pool.

"How is that not fair, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked with one raised eyebrow. The two brothers were racing each other in their pool in the back of their house.

"You're bigger than me, so you have to let me go first!" Naruto said, trying to splash water at his brother from across the pool. Obviously, it didn't reach.

"I did. I let you go ahead by ten seconds." Kyuubi protested.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"No you didn't."  
"Pretty sure I did."

Minato woke up from the shouts he heard in his backyard and groaned. As unnoticeably as he could, he gently moved Kushina off his shoulder and tiptoed to the backyard.

"Did no-"

"Boys!" Minato yelled quietly, cutting Naruto off from what he was saying. "You'll wake your mother up."

"But,"

"No buts, it's time to get out of the pool now."

"Da-ad." Kyuubi whined.

"Don't dad me, hurry up and I might get you guys' ice cream, but you know how it is when your mother is disturbed from her sleep." The four year old blonde and the eight year old Kyuubi gulped and scurried out of the pool towards the house.

"Exactly," Minato sighed as he headed back inside, chuckling slightly about how both sons are scared of their mother's rants.

Naruto and Kyuubi were sitting in Kyuubi's room, dried and cleaned. Naruto groaned.

"Kyuu, I'm bored." Naruto said as he laid his belly on the floor.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Naruto thought for a minute and jumped up." Ah, you can take me to the park!"

Kyuubi's eyebrows furrowed. "What park?" he asked.

"When we were driving here I saw a park in the corner of the neighborhood. "

Kyuubi thought for a moment. "Well, we have nothing better to do, so why not."

Naruto's eyes sparkled and ran up to his brother and hugged him. "Really?!" He asked Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled up Naruto's hair. "Yes, really, now hurry up and let go of me so we can leave."

"Hai!" Naruto said in response and ran down the stairs.

As they put on their shoes and opened the door, Kyuubi called out to his parents," Mom, dad we are going to the park!"

**Me:So, so?**

**Ghai: So what?**

**Me: So what did you think of it so far?**

**Ghai:Ehh it was okay. I like the Kyuubi and Naruto part, but this has nothing to with Nejinaru or Sasunaru. Oh yeah, is this story Sasunaru or Nejinaru?**

**Me: Mwahaha you have to read to find out, though it would be kind of obvious after like the fifth chapter, but I'm not sure yet. I've only planned out the first three chapters and the ending.**

**Ghai: It' back to the undecisive Crissy I know. -.-(Don't forget unorganized)**

**me: :[ that was mean**

**Ghai:Thanks**

**.**

**Th**

**anks for reading the first chapter to this story. Yeah the first flashback had nothing to do with Sasuke and Naruto's past relationship, but it's getting there. Hopefully you guys liked the story so far and please review to tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
